a hot night at Juvia's place
by desperate-fujoshi
Summary: a Gruvia (Gray/Juvia) lemon one shot, and it's my first lemon so be nice, yes sucky summary just read it will ya? :3


**A/N: **So this is my first lemon so go easy on me will you? Yes, it's a bit out of character and blah blah blah. And I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did I wouldn't write fanfiction.

Gruvia~

and **let the story begin!**

Juvia stood in her room looking out the window at the rain falling down when she suddenly felt someone grab her hips pulling her close. It was Gray Fullbuster, her new boyfriend. She could smell soap on him and he was still wearing a towel after the shower. She felt his warm breath at her right ear as he whispered "Can you feel what you are doing to me?" and yes, she could feel his hard cock pressing against her as he started to kiss her ear, licking on its outside and then slowly going down the neck while his hands moved up and down her sides. He then slowly took off her shirt as he turned her around so he could look into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time now, Juvia" Then they started kissing passionately as Gray moved Juvia's hips closer to his growing erection. Gray then proceeded with taking her pants off, kissing her along the way down then he started to rub her clit through her underwear while moving his hips rhythmically. A moan escaped from Juvia. Gray put both his hands behind her head for another intense kiss, then moved one all the way down to her ass and back, on the way up he skilfully opened the bra with a smirk and then he started trailing small kisses down her neck, to the chest then to the bra, removing it with his teeth.

He leaned back to get a good look at her big breasts while Juvia just stood there with a huge blush on her face. He smiled up at her, ensuring her that she was beautiful before he pulled her close again, starting to kiss her even more passionately than before. Due to all the motion the towel fell off, so Gray finally reaches down to pull her panties down as well. They were both completely naked now so when Gray started moving his hips back and forth his cock rubbed against Juvia's clit earning him a low moan. Their breathing got heavier and Gray's hands was all over Juvia's ass, squeezing it, slapping it a bit but then suddenly he stopped everything and stepped back.

"Do you... want to?" he asked with concern in his eyes, but Juvia didn't trust her own voice at the moment, so she just nodded as he took her hand leading her to the bed. She could still hear the rain outside making her calm down a bit. He then gently laid her down on the bed as his fingers traced her body. He started to kiss her breasts, slowly circling them from the outside to the inside until he finally reached her nipples. He then licked and nibbled on them a bit making Juvia arch her back for more. He made a trail of kisses down to her belly button where he started to lick, and as he did he slowly reached out for her hands, grabbing them with all their fingers entwined. Gray licked further down and right before he reached her womanhood he stopped for a final look into her eyes which now was darkened with lust. He then said "lay back, relax and just enjoy this" with a wink.

He started to lick her clit very carefully as he heard her moan his name. That made him a bit more daring so he started nibbling on it too, while they still held hands tightly.

Juvia could feel his tongue inside of her and it made her want even more of him inside of her.

"mmmmh you taste great" was all Gray could say, he couldn't hold himself back much longer. Juvia's pussy was now so wet it started dripping down on the sheets.

"I guess you're ready then" he said huskily and moved back up so he could look her right in the eyes as he was slowly thrusting his big cock inside of her. She could feel his warm breath on her face as he started to thrust into her repeatedly.

"GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia screamed as he slammed into her and Gray took the opportunity to stick his tongue inside her mouth, playing with hers in a heated make out session.

Since their hands still were entwined Gray stretched their arms above their heads, pinning Juvia down as he started to speed up his thrusts. They both moaned loudly, not caring if anybody heard them. Gray started to fuck her harder and harder, loving the sounds she was making and how wet she was. He then pulled his cock out to turn her over to her knees and then he slammed back in from behind, pressing his hip close to her. Gray leaned forward and whispered huskily in her ear "do you want to be my little slut?" Juvia just shivered with pleasure when hearing those words. He then proceeded to slam into her, slowly but harder with ever thrust.

He was fucking her so hard she nearly fell over every time his cock went back inside if her, but Gray managed to keep her on her knees until he was thrusting with so much force they fell over into the now messy sheets. Gray once again took her hands over her head to hold her down as he was now feverishly thrusting into her making his hip clash into her ass again and again and again.

Gray was now close and Juvia could feel his cock pulsating inside of her wet pussy, making her moan even more. The thrust increased in speed then finally Gray came to a release, screaming Juvia's name as he collapsed on top of her, cock still inside of her.

When he had mustered enough strength he pulled out of her a final time before lying down beside his lover, kissing her lightly on the forehead before falling asleep with a smile on his lips.


End file.
